Starlight
by Darkboi
Summary: Sango, Kagome & Ayame are triplet sisters who find fame together, but when their controlling boss gets between them things fall apart. This story is based on the musical career of Motown girl group The Supremes and the movie Dream Girls. Slight SanNaraku (SanMir later on), AyaOC (AyaKog later on), KagNaraku (InuKag later on).
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**When three sisters find fame and fortune together as a singing group: one falls out, one falls in love and one gets all the glory but is still not happy. This story is strongly based on the career of *The Supremes* and the movie "DreamGirls". I will be using songs by both the Supremes and from the movie Dream Girls. Characters will represent: Kagome (Diana Ross), Sango (Florence Ballard), Ayame (Mary Wilson), Naraku (Barry Gordy), Inuyasha (Smokey Robinson), and Kagura (Cindy Birdsong). **

***DISCLAIMER!* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OCs. SO PLEASE NO ONE SUE!**

Chapter 1

"Hey Sango!" shouted Ayame, as she ran down the hall.

"Hey Ayame, what's up?" Sango greeted her twin sister.

'Sango you know the sock hop is coming up this weekend and Rin said she can't make it because she's moving. Who are we going to get to replace her with?" Ayame stated out of breath.

Sango sighed. She, Ayame, and their friend Rin were a singing group in chorus class and they decided to do a show at the 10th grade sock hop this Saturday. But the girls had lately started dreaming of becoming singing stars professionally.

"Well…we will just have to find somebody in class to join us, Ayame no problem."

"But Sango none of the other girls can blend in with certain harmonies the way Rin does!" Ayame advised.

"Ayame don't worry it won't be that hard to find someone we will just ask a few girls from chorus class to audition for us, okay." Sango soothed.

Ayame nodded and they went on the bus to head home.

"Oh Kagome it will be fine, honey." Mr. Higurashi told her fifteen year old daughter.

Kagome sighed, she didn't want to move to Kyoto, but it is where her mother's new job was located and after a year of being divorced she was moving back with her mother and twin sisters they were triplets.

"I know you will make many new friends at Taoshi High School."

"Okay dad." Kagome smiled at her.

Kagome and her dad pulled up at the City Line Apartment housing-project, a thirteen story apartment building in downtown Kyoto. Kagome was going to miss living in Tokyo, while living there she had began singing with her chorus class but, hopefully she thought there would be a chorus class at Taoshi High School.

Meanwhile Ayame, Sango and their friend Inuyasha where walking up to the building from the bus stop, talking about what to do about the sock hop this, Saturday.

"Sango, you sure we can find someone to replace Rin?" Nadia asked her sister.

"Do not worry, we'll find someone in time Ayame" Sango reassured.

"As long as they can sing, and she'll have to learn the routines" Inuyasha told them.

Inuyasha was a good friend to the girls, he has been writing songs for the girls to sing since they were in middle school together.

"Well don't worry it's only Monday guys, we will find somebody. Like I said we will just audition a few girls in chorus class tomorrow. Okay?" Sango said to them both.

Ayame and Inuyasha smiled at Sango, she was so optimistic that you had to love her.

"Okay" they both answered in unison.

With that they all went to their apartment units for the night.

As Ayame and Sango entered their apartment unit they had hear talking in the living room and walked to the room only to see their mom, dad and their sister middle sister Kagome.

"Hi dad, what are you and Kagome doing here?" both girls asked smiling, giving them both a heartwarming hug.

"Well girls, Kagome has decided to move back in with you two and your mother"

Both Ayame and Sango's eyes lit up the three of them were extremely close, they had missed Kagome when her parents divorced and they were split.

"Really!"

"Yeah guys, I'm moving back in." said Kagome.

That evening Kagome's stuff was moved into Ayame's bedroom and unpacked, that night Sango, Ayame and Kagome stayed up eating pizza when a thought popped into Sango's head.

"Kagome do you still like singing?"

Kagome looked up and shyly nodded.

"Well…me, and Kagome have a local singing group named and we need a third member cause, our friend Rin, moved today, and...well would you help us?"

Kagome looked down and then back at her sisters "You mean become a group member?"

"Yeah, Kagome I know you can sing remember the way we use to sing around the record players when we were little, you had a good voice like me." praised Sango

"Well yeah but you still have a better voice then me Sango"

"Please Kagome, won't you sing with us we need you, we could be like the Jonas Brothers or the Jackson 5 a sibling group" cooed Ayame

"I'll think about it guys" with that Kagome rolled over and went to sleep

The next morning Kagome was walking to the bus stop wondering, if she would fit in at her new school.

While walking she accidentally bumped into Inuyasha. "Oh sorry." She quickly apologized.

"Nnnoo I'm sorry…" Inuyasha sutured, he was lost in Kagome. He thought she was beautiful.

Looking at her books he guessed "Your going to Taoshi High aren't you?"

"Yes how did you guess" she grinned up at him.

"Well me and my friends have the same books…um..do you wanna walk with me to the bus?" he asked her blushing slightly.

"Sure" she told him.

As they reached the bus stop, they we greeted by Sango and Ayame

"Hey Inuyasha" they both answered in unison.

"Hey Inuyasha I see you met our sister" Ayame warmly said.

" And I see you have already met Inuyasha" Ayame stated.

"Yeah he seems nice, like you guys said" said Kagome.

While they were riding the bus Inuyasha happened to mention that they had a singing group and that their friend Rin had moved and they needed a replacement for her now.

"So Kagome…Can you sing!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Inuyasha!" Ayame and Sango shouted. Kagome looked down, she was a shy girl.

"Uh..um…no I can't." Kagome answered back.

Kagome was a very shy girl, and she had never sang in front of a large group of people, like there would be at the sock hop this Saturday, and she would be nervous.

At school during chorus class which Ayame, Sango, and Inuyasha had started to listen to some girls as they auditioned. Every girl in class wanted to sing with them, because everyone in class knew that Sango and Ayame had the best voices in class.

Sango would have a solo at every concert the chorus class would do. Her soulful mentor soprano voice was very melodic and powerful, while Ayame's voice was an alto range she was perfect for soft ballets.

"Guys we have auditioned Every girl in class! And none of them can chime in with our voices just right." Ayame sighed.

"Not every girl, Ayame" Sango told her.

"Sango, Kagome said she can't sing and, Lili is absent but, we all know she can't sing!" Inuyasha sighed.

"We can't give up yet there has to be some girls maybe in the other class periods." Sango said hopefully.

"Well while you guys try to think of something I'm going to the restroom" said Ayame.

As Ayame walked in the bathroom she heard someone singing, a soft but loud soprano like voice was emerging from a cubicle.

Ayame knocked on the cubicle door lightly, and the singing immediately stopped "Is someone in there?"

No answer came from behind the door.

"Please come out."

As the door opened Ayame's eyes bulged. To her surprise it was her sister

"Hi…Ayame" she said quietly

"Kagome why did you tell us on the bus you couldn't sing your voice is beautiful and..You could sing with us at the sock hop!" Ayame beamed

Kagome shook her head "I can't do it Ayame, I mean I like singing but I'm really shy…I did sing in chorus class back in Tokyo but it was in a large group not with two other people."

"But Kagome, it will be fine Sango will sing lead all you have to do is sing back up with me…If you wanted only would you sing lead, but your voice is perfect I think. Oh Kagome please sing with us" pleaded Ayame.

Kagome thought for a moment she had secretly dreamed of becoming a singing star either solo or more preferably a group and what's a better group than singing with her sisters.

"Oh…okay I'll do it Ayame."

Ayame gave her a bone crushing hug

"Oh Thank You! It will be great"

For the next couple of days the girls had rehearsed their dance routines and sang together, and like magic their voices all blended together perfectly.

While doing all of this Inuyasha had written them a song that they would sing at the sock hop, he went over to their apartment to give them the verses.

'Hey, Inuyasha do you have the song?" Sango asked him as she opened the door and let him in.

"Yeah, and I hope you guys like it…I pulled an all nighter trying to write it." He said to her.

She went back in her room and he followed her, Ayame and Kagome were already rehearsing their dances. They read the verses and grinned.

"I think it's a perfect song, Inuyasha your very talented." Kagome told him.

He blushed and looked down "Um…thank you Kagome."

"Okay now all Sango has to do is remember the lyrics and you two get the melodies right and we'll be good for tomorrow." He said

"Well don't worry we will be ready for tomorrow Inuyasha" Sango said.

The sock hop had finally came and the triplet sisters were dressed in pretty mid length dresses and had their hair fixed nicely, and they were ready to sing. Their song that Inuyasha wrote was entitled "Move".

Being the last act they were able to rehearse a few more times before it was their turn to go on.

"Oh I'm so nervous guys." Kagome said quickly

"Don't be nervous Kags, it will be fine, just focus on the back wall of the auditorium like I told you." Sango soothed her sister.

"Okay guys, I think I'm ready." Ayame came out of the bathroom form putting on her make up.

"Well…here we go were up next" said Sango excitedly.

"Good Luck you guys." Inuyasha told them as he hugged each one of them before they went on stage.

"Alright now tonight we have three talented young sisters who are triplets here to sing for us tonight. So welcome Sango, Ayame, and Kagome Higurashi!" the announcer yelled into the microphone as the girls went out on stage to an amazing applause.

And with that the music started and Sango started to sing as Kagome and Ayame chimed in:

ALL THREE: 

Move, move! Move right out of my life, move, move! Move right out of my life!

**Sango** (Kagome and Ayame)

**You better move,** (Move!) **You're steppin' on my heart, I said move** (Move) **Tearing it apart, please move!** (Please move)

**Ohhh, what am gonna do, my heart** (my heart) **Ohh breaking, breaking up over you** (Breaking, breaking up over you!)

**You've got such magnetic power, that just keeps holding me down** (Oooh)

**I feel just like a flower, that you just keep stomping the ground!**

ALL THREE:

Move, move! Move right out of my life! Move it, move it! Outta my life. Move, move!

Move right out of my life! Move it, move it! Outta my life! Move, move!

Move right outta my life!

**You are so horribly Satanic, the way you lead me around** (Oooh)

**I feel just like the Titanic** (Ohhhhh) **I'm always going down, down, down, down!**

(Move, move you're steppin' on my style)

**You're steppin' on my style, yes you are!**

(Move, move, I wanna breathe for a while)

**Ohh, please move, I wanna breathe for a while!**

(Move, move, move right outta my life!)

**Ohh, Baby! **

(Move it, move it, outta my life)

**Get outta my life!**

(Move it, move it, outta my life)

**There's too much pain and strife, so why don't you just pack it up and move it** (Move)

**Take the cat, kit, and caboodle** (Move) **Your broken down car**

(Move**), Your old smelly cigar** (Move)

**And just move right outta my, move right outta my life!**

ALL THREE:

Please move, move, move, move. Please move!

The audience went wild into thunderous applause.

"You guys were better than in rehearsal" Inuyasha said as he hugged each girl again.

"Wow that was an electrifying experience guys! I have never felt so in tune like I just did." Ayame stated completely out of breath.

"Guys I feel great, we sounded like a real singing group." Kagome clapped with glee.

"Do you guys hear that crowd, I know we can make it big…and that is just what we are gonna do." Sango said as she looked at them.

"Sango, how are we gonna make it big?" questioned Ayame

"Simple we're going to Gold Star Records."


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THIS, JUST THE PLOT AND THE OCs OF COURSE LOL**

**Chapter 2**

The four of them had gone out to eat after the sock hop, when Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Sango how are we gonna get a deal working at Gold Star, everybody knows that's the top recording company in Kyoto."

"Don't worry guys, my neighbor works at the company, and he knows me and Ayame can sing. I'll tell him that we are a group and that we want to have an audition for Naraku Kazuma the president of the company." Sango explained.

'And that was Please Mister Postman by The Darlettes of Gold Star Records' the radio announcer said on the air

"See guys that could be us we could have a hit record like Please Mister Postman" Sango knew they could do it and she wouldn't just let it go.

"You know it could work guys, I heard Gold Star is always looking for new talent." cooed Kagome

"Well okay guys, let's make a pact that we will get into Gold Star Records. I know we can do it!" Sango encouraged.

They all smiled and agreed.

The next day, Sango had asked their neighbor if he could arrange an audition for them with Naraku Kazuma. He told her he would talk to him and ask Mr. Kazuma that day.

After school that day he informed the group that they would be audition for him that Friday after school let out.

That Friday afternoon the girls were in their bedrooms going crazy.

"Oh, I'm sooo nervous guys" Ayame said.

"Me too sis, I'm sweating bullets" Kagome said to her.

"For once, I' am too." said Sango from over on the bed

Both of them turned to Sango sitting on her bed looking at the song Inuyasha thought they should sing "Night Time, Is the Right Time".

"Your nervous, Sango…now I know, I should be scared" said Ayame

"No guys don't be nervous, it's just that this is the line of us getting a record deal." She explained.

Both Kagome and Ayame nodded and went back to putting on their make up.

"Guys I just thought of a name for our group, The Harmonies" Sango told them.

"That works perfectly" Ayame and Kagome answered in unison.

Inuyasha met them at the bus station, looking very handsome. "Hey guys, are you ready to get this record deal."

They grinned and nodded as they got on the bus and headed to Gold Star Records.

As they waited outside Naraku's office, Kagome started to look scared.

"Guys do you think we will be okay" she asked

"We'll be fine girl, don't worry. I know we can do it." Sango smiled at her.

Kagome smiled and nodded at her.

Finally a secretary came out and got them. "Alright girls, Mr. Kazuma will see you now and good luck."

"Thanks" said Sango

They walked into a dimly lit room where, Naraku was waiting for them to enter.

"Good Afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Gold Star Records." he greeted

"Hi, Mr. Kazuma" they all said to him.

"So, I hear that you girls can sing and that you young man wrote a very popular song for them."

They all nodded at once.

"So who is the lead singer of the mix?" he asked

They looked at Sango "Well, that's me Mr. Kazuma?" she said as she shook his hand.

"Alright well show me what you girls can do."

Sango looked at Kagome and Ayame and they stood in a line, with Sango in the middle.

"We picked 'Night Time Is the Right Time'. You guys ready?"

Ayame and Kagome nodded, and they started to sing:

**Sango** (Ayame and Kagome)

**You know the night time, darling** (night and day) **Is the right time** (night and day)

**To be** (night and day) **With the one you love, now** (night and day)

**Say now oh baby** (night and day) **When I come home baby, now** (night and day)

**I wanna be with the one I love now,** (night and day)

**You know what I'm thinking of** (night and day) **I know the night time** (night and day)

**Whoa, is the right time, oh** (night and day) **To be with the one I love, now** (night and day)

**I said to be with the one you love** (night and day) **You know my mother, now** (night and day)

**Had to die, now** (night and day) **Umm, and my father**(night and day)

**Well he broke down and cry** (night and day) **Whoah!, whoa baby!** (night and day)

**When I come home baby now** (night and day)

**I want you to hold my hand** (night and day)**Yeah tight as you can** (night and day)

**I know the night time** (night and day oh) **Whoah is the right time** (night and day Oh!)

**To be with the one you love** (night and day)**You know what I'm thinking of** (night and day)

**Whoah! Sing your song Margie Baby** (night and day)

**Baby** (night and day**), Baby** (night and day**), Oh baby** (night and day)

**Do I love you?** (night and day) **No one above you** (night and day)

**Hold me tight** (night and day) **And make everything all right** (night and day)

**Because the night time** (night and day) **Ohh! Is the right time!** (night and day)…

Naraku looked impressed. And the girls knew they did a good job and hoped he knew it too.

"Very, very impressive." said Naraku, "However, why don't you all come back after you graduate high school and we can talk about a record deal."

The group looked as if they had been shot. They left out of his office, with their heads hung low, they got on the bus.

"Well..I guess we aren't going to be famous huh?" said Ayame trying not to cry.

"We cannot give up guys we just have to wait. Don't worry we are going to become famous I know it." Sango reassured her friends.

'I know it' she thought again, as they went back to their apartment building.

(THREE YEARS LATER)

"Oh I can't believe it we have graduated! Oh I'm so stoked" Ayame said happily as can be.

Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Inuyasha were now all nineteen, and were more than ready to head back to Gold Town. They patiently waited for this day going back to being a local singing group in Kyoto, doing carburets, sock hops, and even talent shows.

They were convinced that singing was their calling. Lately they had been sitting on the front porch of the Gold Star building, knowing that doing choirs around the office they would eventually be given a shot.

And they had been given that chance. "Can you guys believe we have been doing background singing for Charlie Phoenix, Megan Hirmo, and Lance Makimoto. They are the biggest stars at Gold Star" Kagome practically sang as they walked down to the studio.

"I know, see guys are dreams are coming true." said Sango

"Well I love getting paid to write songs for some the hottest artists in the business" Inuyasha said

Finally they had arrived at the studio and walked into the building only to see the secretary Traci.

"Hey Traci" they all said in unison

"Hi you guys Mr. Kazuma said he needed to see you all right away in his office" Traci explained

They went down to his office and saw him sitting in his desk chair.

"Hello Harmonies and my right hand man Inuyasha, please sit down" he greeted to them

They looked at each other and sat down on the leather couch he had in his office.

"As you guys know you have been working here for seven months and Inuyasha has a great job working here as one of my top songwriters but you girls have just been background singers…and I think it's time to change that" he grinned at their lit up faces.

"You really think so Naraku" Sango practically screamed

"Yeah I think that a sibling act would do great for an image, a set of beautiful triplets, oh yeah with the right sound we can transform you girls into another top selling group"

The girls were screaming with delight, they couldn't believe they were about to get their own act and sing like The Darlettes or the recently new girl group Kikyo and The Kimonas. It seemed like everything was happening overnight.

"So I need Inuyasha to write a new song for you girls to debut so we can start working on the debut album you will put out by the end of the year" Naraku informed.

The sisters left out the room as calmly as they could but when they got outside they went wild.

"We finally did it, we are going to be superstars!" Kagome cheered

"It will be better than we have expected I cannot wait, til Inuyasha writes the song" Ayame jumped for joy.

"Well you guys don't have to worry because I have the song write here" he said coming out of the building.

"You do" Sango nearly knocked him down

"Yeah you guys know I have hundreds of songs still written up for you guys, trust me I've been waiting for this day" he said pulling the lyrics to the song out of his backpack.

The sisters looked over the song and loved it, the song was called 'Buttered Popcorn' it would feature Sango on lead with Ayame and Kagome on background as usual.

"Inuyasha I love the song, I think it's great" Sango hugged him tightly

"Us too" Ayame and Kagome answered in unison hugging him too

The next day Kagome, Ayame and Sango were in the studio ready to record the song.

"Okay you guys ready" Inuyasha asked through the booth with Naraku sitting in there with him.

"Yeah" they all said together

"Ok, here we go recording Buttered Popcorn"

**Sango** (Kagome and Ayame):

**My baby likes **

(Buttered popcorn, buttered popcorn, buttered popcorn)

**Oh yeah! He likes it greasy**

(Buttered popcorn)

**And salty,**

(Buttered popcorn)

**And gooey**

(Buttered popcorn)

**And sticky**

(Buttered popcorn)

**I said what do you like,**

**He said you know what I like **

(Buttered popcorn)

**He took me to the show**

(Buttered popcorn)

**He said he wanted some more**

(Buttered popcorn)

**I said kiss me please**

(Buttered popcorn)

**He said after I eat**

(Buttered popcorn)

**I said what do you like,**

**He said you know what I like**

(Buttered popcorn!)

**For breakfast lunch and dinner to,**

**He eats**

(Buttered popcorn)

**And it worries me so I don't know what to do**

(Buttered popcorn)

**And I asked him what was happenin' in the world today**

(ALL THREE)

He said More butter, more butter, more butter, more!

**My baby likes**

(Buttered popcorn)

**Oh yeah! Oh he likes it salty**

(Buttered popcorn)

**And greasy**

(Buttered popcorn)

**And sticky**

(Buttered popcorn)

**And gooey**

(Buttered popcorn)

**I said What do you like**

**He said you know what I like**

(Buttered popcorn!)

**For breakfast lunch and dinner too!**

(Buttered popcorn, buttered popcorn)

**And it worries me so, I don't you what to do!**

(Buttered popcorn, buttered popcorn)

**And I asked him what was happenin' in the world today he said!**

(ALL THREE)

More butter, more butter, more butter, more!

**Oh my baby likes!**

(Buttered popcorn)

**Yeah, yeah! Oh he likes it greasy**

(Buttered popcorn)

**And sticky**

(Buttered popcorn)

**And gooey**

(Buttered popcorn)

**I said what do you like,**

**He said you know what I like**

**I like**

(ALL THREE)

Buttered popcorn!

**He prefers it to meeeeee! **

(Buttered popcorn)

**You can plainly see**

(pop, pop, pop)

**Whooooaa!**

(Buttered popcorn, pop, pop, pop)

**Ohhhh Yeaaaahh!**

(Buttered popcorn, pop, pop, pop)

As the music faded away the girls stopped singing and looked at Inuyasha who gave them a big thumbs up as he came out the booth.

"That was great, guys Sango you were more on point than ever you knocked this song out of the box"

"You girls did exceptionally well I see a hit single coming" Naraku congratulated them.

"I can't wait for it to be played on the radio" Ayame beamed

The girls were ready to go home and while they were getting ready to go Naraku stopped Sango in the hallway just as she was leaving.

"You really did a great job, Sango I think you have the best voice between you and your sisters" he said smoothly

"Um..th-thank you Mr. Kazuma" Sango blushed some

"Please call me Naraku" he said smirking at her expression

"Ok Naraku, but my sisters are good singers too, they really are"

"I know, yes they are…but you have the strongest voice, you did great today see you tomorrow" he said holding open the front door of the office for her.

"Thanks see you tomorrow" she dashed out to catch up with the others at the bus stop.

"Bye guys I'm going out" Ayame said walking to the front door

"Where you going?" Kagome asked with her mouth full of cookie

"Girl you know she going out with Lance again" Sango giggled

It was true ever since the girls had started doing background vocals for him, Ayame had been seeing superstar R&B Japanese artist Lance Makimoto he was the hottest artist at Gold Star Records. Even though Lance was married, he still started an affair with the youngest Higurashi sister.

"Ayame I honestly don't see why you're dating, Lance yeah he is drop dead georgous but he is married" said Kagome

"You two don't understand he said he is separated from his wife right now and that it will be soon that we can start a love life of our own"

Sango shook her head and Kagome looked down, they both knew their sister was a hopeless romantic at heart.

"Alright girl, don't let him talk you into doing anything too wild tonight" Sango yelled as Ayame walked out the door and went down to the car waiting for her in the parking lot of their building.

"I really worry about her" Kagome softly spoke

"Don't worry Kags, she'll see soon enough" Sango said walking to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's chapter 3 how many people know how the story's gonna go…yeah Lol **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF The characters of InuYasha or ANY of The songs that I'm Using!**

Chapter 3

It had been two weeks after the song had been released and even though the song was played continuously on the local radio station it reached a measly 87 on the Billboards Top 100. The girls were happy they felt like an overnight success people were coming up to them on the street and asking them for their autographs or to take pictures with them.

Naraku however wasn't too pleased he knew they had potential to become a top selling group, after listening to each girl's vocal range he finally deduced that either Kagome or Ayame were better to reach a more of a Pop sound for the image he had in mind for the groups image.

He decided to call the girls and Inuyasha down to the studio to have a quick meeting.

"Oh I wonder is Naraku gonna tell us how well the single sold!?" Ayame cooed with starry eyes.

"Well I can't see any other reason, the song has been playing like crazy on the air" Inuyasha said

They finally reached Gold Star Records and entered seeing the Darlettes coming out of studio A.

"Hey girls great song" one of the lead singers Ami said walking past them

"Thanks guys" Kagome said giggling, it felt great to hear the other artists on the roster congratulate them for their first single.

"Hello girls, Inuyasha please sit down" Naraku greeted

They all said hello and sat on the couch in front of his desk

"Well as you know Buttered Popcorn has been a local radio hit…but it reached number 87 on the Billboards" he said trailing off

They all looked as if their balloon had been popped

"Oh no! don't worry girls we just need to make a few adjustments in the group"

"Like what?" Ayame asked

"Well first off you girls need a new look, so I'm ordering new wigs and dresses to create a new look" Naraku informed

"And Second the group needs a new name so I'll three new names down on this piece of paper and Sango you can choose which name you think fits best"

Naraku had handed them the paper and on it had three nicer names: The Velvets, The Glitterettes, and The Melodies. Sango thought they were all nice but she picked the name The Melodies mainly because it didn't have the ettes at the end of it and together her and her sisters made beautiful melodies.

"Okay I pick The Melodies" she said placing the paper back on the table

"The Melodies? I don't know Sango" Kagome said

"I like it Kagome, I think it's a beautiful name" Ayame said smiling, Kagome thought about it and then nodded in agreement

"Okay that's out of the way…is there anything else boss" Inuyasha said not liking where all the changes were going

"Well it's a small…little change um…Kagome is now gonna sing lead" Naraku said at monotone

The room fell silent for a split second.

"I'm gonna sing lead…like permantely" Kagome said looking shocked

"Yes…now listen girls this change is for the better" Naraku said looking at Sango "Sango listen…it's nothing personal but we need a lighter sound to crossover to the pop charts and I feel like Kagome's voice could reach that destination"

"Sango you aren't mad are you cause if you are I 3/4" Kagome started

"No, no I'm not mad Kagome…it's great if it gets us to a new level then its awesome…I mean it" Sango said hugging her sister.

"Ok now Inuyasha will you have a song ready by the end of next week, now look Buttered Popcorn will still be on the album ok" Naraku said smiling at Sango "Now why don't you guys go home and rest up for the next couple of days.

In the following week Inuyasha had written a new song that he felt would be perfect for Kagome's vocal range entitled 'Where Did Our Love Go' A song that the girls didn't really like at first but then got use to the lyrics and in the studio Inuyasha had put a great beat together for the track. The song had been recorded and was already put out for sale and with the new name and the new beat Where Did Our Love Go sold over a million copies nationwide, and the trio was ecstatic with the news.

"I cannot believe it guys we are superstars!" Ayame squealed with delight

"Well believe it cause the word is out The Melodies are exceptional" Sango said smiling at the newspaper.

"Well I am all to proud of you girls" Ms. Higurashi said coming in the dining room with a celebration cake she baked for the girls

"Thanks mom" all three said in unison walking over to give her a huge hug, when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Kagome said running to the door

She opened it and smiled to see Inuyasha on the other side.

"Hey" she said quickly pulling him into the apartment

"Hey guys, Hi Ms. Higurashi" Inuyasha said taking a seat at the table

"So what's up?" Ayame asked with her mouth full of cake

"Oh no much just wanted to come by congratulate you guys…oh and to tell you that The Melodies have been booked to perform they're hit single on the Dean Toshiba Show this Saturday" he said grinning

"OMG!" Ayame screamed

"We are really going to be on TV!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs

"I Can't Believe it this is beyond Awesome!" Sango said excited as ever

"So look guys, Naraku told me to tell you guys that you'll need to come to the studio Thursday afternoon to learn the simple rehearsal moves and to be fitted for the dresses he has ordered" Inuyasha informed

"Oh…Guys do you know that if you get on the Dean Toshiba Show you are just that good, everybody in Japan watches it" Kagome said as she went to hug Inuyasha

"Mom! Can you believe it we are gonna be on Television" Sango said running up to her and nearly knocking her down.

"I'm so proud oh girls group hug" Sora said motioning for Ayame and Kagome to come in too "Well don't stand there Inuyasha you get in too" she said smiling as he joined in to.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

That Thursday afternoon the girls were at Gold Star getting fitted by the labels top designer Kanna Makimude. The outfits the girls were to wear were beautiful, they were all white long sleeved long dresses that had white sheer tops that came over their arms with matching white heels. The fittings was going well Kagome and Ayame fit there gowns perfectly but Sango had a little trouble with hers, she was at least two and a half sizes larger that her sisters.

"Okay now Sango can you breath in this?" Kanna joked a bit while helping Sango zip up her dress.

"I think I can for a few minutes…but Kanna what size is this dress anyway?" Sango asked it did feel slightly tight on her silhouette.

"Well it's a size nine but maybe you need a size ten or even eleven" Kanna said looking at the measurements

Sango sighed she wasn't really fat but her form was a little larger than Ayame's or Kagome's.

"But you know Kanna, I think I can fit into a ten"

"Hm…well alright I'll go and get the size ten one, after we go over some edacity maneuvers" Kanna said leading the girls into her small class room "You girls will learn the basics I'll show you how to have proper posture, how to use correct grammar during press interviews, how to slide out of limousines the proper way, and much more… and if ever on stage any of you miss a dance routine just smile it off and continue on with the music ok" Kanna said

"Are you sure we'll need all this" Ayame said looking at Kagome and Sango who also had confused looks on their faces.

"Oh absolutely trust me I've done it with all the great stars here at Gold Star Records, in a few days you girls will be preforming in front of Japanese royalty" Kanna said taking out her book.

After a two and a half days of edacity lessons and rehearsals that were extremely simple the girls were ready to go on the Dean Toshiba Show.

"OMG Guys we are actually here on the set Oh! Look its Dean Toshiba!" Ayame said trying to keep her cool like she learned.

"Welcome girls" he said walking over to them with a warm smile

"Thank you Mr. Toshiba we are very excited to be here on your show" Kagome said shaking hands with him.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you here Ms…"

"Kagome" she said still shaking his hand

"Ah Kagome and your name" he said turning to Sango

"I'm Sango" she smiled

"Sango and Ms Red head" he said smiling at Ayame

"I'm um Ayame, Mr. Toshiba" she said trying not to burst with excitement to be shaking his hand.

"Alright let me see if I can get the names right again Kagome, Sango and Ayame right"

They all nodded

"You are sisters correct" he asked again

"Yes we're triplets I'm the oldest, then Kagome and Ayame is the baby of the group" Sango said grinning

"Well that's wonderful ok now I'll go out to introduce you girls and you just come out and start with the music ok" he said as they nodded while he walked in the direction of the stage.

"You guys ready" Kagome said looking at her siblings

They smiled and nodded as they heard Dean getting ready to introduce them

"And we are back live, now tonight here we have the newest group that has just hit the scene with their first million selling single Where Did Our Love Go, please Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for The Melodies!" Dean announced as the crowd went into a complete frenzy.

The girls were now on stage and started clapping with the beat that started playing as Kagome started singing:

**Kagome** (Ayame and Sango)

**Baby, baby**

**Baby don't leave me Oooh please don't leave me**

**All by myself**

**I have got this burning yearning burning feeling inside me**

**Oooh deep inside me, and it hurts so bad**

**You came into my heart** (Baby, Baby)

**Suddenly** (where did our love go!)

**With a burnin' love** (Baby Baby)

**That sting like a bee** (Baby Baby oooooh Baby Baby)

**But now that I surrender** (Baby Baby)

**So helplessly** (Baby Baby)

**You now wanna leave** (Baby Baby)

**Ooooohh you wanna leave me** (Baby Baby ooohh Baby Baby)

**Baby Baby **

All Three:

**Where did our love go**

**Oooohh don't you want me?** (Baby Baby)

**Don't you want me no more?** (Baby Baby ooohh Baby Baby)

As the dance break down came the girls luckily remembered their steps

**Ohhh Baby Baby **

**Where did our love go**

**And all of your promises** (Baby Baby)

**All the love forever more** (Baby Baby ooohh Baby Baby)

**I've got this buring yearning buring feeling inside me**

**Ooooh deep inside me** (Baby Baby)

**And it hurts so bad!** (Baby Baby Oooohh Baby Baby)

**Before you won my heart** (Baby Baby)

**You were a perfect guy** (Baby Baby)

**But now that you got me you wanna leave me behind** (Baby Baby ooohh Baby Baby)

**Ohh Baby Baby**

**Where did our love go**

**Ohhh don't you want me?**

**Oh Baby baby where did our love go…**

The music faded away and the girls took a bow as the crowd went insanely wild with applause.

Looking at the crowd's reaction and the girls' performance Naraku knew he had made the right choice in picking Kagome to sing lead.

Dean even reappeared on stage with them for a quick interview.

"That was marvelous you girls can sing! Now I already know your names but some of the fans might not so how about you introduce yourselves"

"Certainly, my name is Kagome and I'm the skinny one" Kagome said laughing a bit looking out at the crowd to hear their laughter too.

"I'm Sango and I'm the sassy one" said Sango grinning at the crowd

"And I'm Ayame I'm the baby of the group and the sexy one" Ayame stated giggling at herself a bit.

The crowd then started clapping again after hearing their introductions

"Now for those of you who don't know, the Melodies are sisters but not just regular sisters they're triplets now which one of you is the oldest" Dean asked again

"That would me" Sango said stepping forward

"And which is the middle triplet"

"That would be little ol' me Dean" Kagome said stepping forward as well

"And now I guess it's pretty obvious that Ayame you're the baby" Dean said chuckling at her cute little pout.

"Yes Dean I'm the baby"

"That's great now your debut album 'Meet The Melodies' will be in stores September 10th is that right" he asked Kagome

"Yes and we are truly excited" Kagome said

"Now will the album have just your voice Kagome or will you share the mic with your sisters"

"She better have" Sango sassed out of nowhere smirking

"Wow you are the sassy one" Dean chuckled along with the audience

After some of the laughter died down Kagome answered "No it will feature tracks by each of us so the fans will have an idea of what each of us are made of"

"Well that's wonderful we can't wait for the album to drop and thank you girls for being on our show and we certainly hope to have you all back on soon" Dean clapped as the rest of the audience followed with another applause.

The trio walked off stage entered their dressing room and went wild

"That was soooo exciting" Ayame said jumping with glee

"I know it just seems natural to be on air doesn't it" Sango said taking off her wig, when a knock came at the door. It was Inuyasha and Naraku

"You guys were Great!" Inuyasha said hugging each of them

"You girls were exceptional" Naraku said hugging each girl to.

"So when can we go on TV again" Kagome said wiping off some of her make up

"As soon as the album drops next week, hopefully I can get you guys booked on the Tokyo Palace" Naraku said as he was walking out the door gesturing for Kagome to come out in the hall way to talk.

She got up and followed him

"Oh what's up?" she asked smiling

"You were great tonight" Naraku started "Even in the interview you were marvelous, Kagome I think you're gonna be a huge star"

Kagome blushed she had never heard such sweet compliments before "Um…th-thank you Naraku"

"And I'm not just saying that I mean it, its like all this is second nature to you" he said smirking at her blush which was reddening even more "I was wondering if you would let me take you out for dinner tonight, if it's okay with you"

Kagome thought for a moment before answering, she knew that Sango had a small crush on Naraku.

"Oh I don't know…I mean shouldn't we keep our relationship professional?"

He chuckled a bit "Kagome it's just a harmless night with just dinner for the two of us a congratulation dinner"

"Well I still think Ayame and Sango should be there too" she said walking back into the dressing room leaving Naraku standing there smirking.

He thought Kagome was gorgeous even though he was seeing Kikyo Hirmo, the lead singer of The Kimonas. Naraku was persistent and when he wanted something he always got it.

When he reentered the room the girls were now out of their costumes and back in casual clothing.

"Well let's all go out to eat, my treat" Naraku announced as they all cheered as he pulled Sango by her arm.

"You're okay with all this right?"

Sango gave him a smile "It's cool, I'm just glad we have finally hit the big time"

Naraku smiled too "Good because I was wondering if we could go out for dinner tomorrow night if it was alright with you"

"Just…me and you?"

"Yes"

Sango was beyond excited "Sure it sounds great"

"Sango um… if you couldn't tell your sisters about this that would be great" Naraku chimed in.

"Oh…alright well where do you want me to meet you at?" she asked as they walked out to the limo.

"How about the Hiroshima Restaurant, it would be nice and quiet"

"Okay it's a date I guess" she said blushing as he kissed her hand and opened the limo door for her.

"Bye guys I'm going out" Sango said running out of the house.

"Okay bye Sango" Kagome and Ayame said in unison

Sango was walking to the curb of their new apartment complex when she saw a limo waiting for her, she knew it was Naraku in the back. She walked over to the limo and climbed in.

"Hello Sango" he said kissing her hand again.

Sango was a little taken by this I mean it was legal she was eighteen and he was twenty eight, but it still felt a little strange maybe because he was her boss.

"I'm really excited about going out tonight" Sango said

They arrived at the Hiroshima and was seated by their waiter.

"So did you really think it was all possible?" Sango asked Naraku

"Did I think what was possible?"

"You know Gold Star…did you ever think it would become this big"

"Oh, yes just not this fast as it has…you know I had a love for music since I was child and I one day wanted to make records to sell, but I couldn't sing so I figured if I could have my own record label it would be just as good." Naraku said as he ate his meal

"Well I think you we're a genius to create this record label…you have really opened the doors for other artists who couldn't get signed to other labels" Sango felt good talking to him he wasn't stuck up or arrogant like other high class people she had met in the city.

Naraku laughed a bit he did think Sango was just as gorgeous as her sisters, but in the back of his mind he knew that he would do anything to have Kagome…

Once they finished their meals they went for a walk in the park.

"Sango you are a very down to earth, lovable person" Naraku said smiling at her while picking a white rose

"Well that's just the way God made me" she said chuckling a bit as he placed the rose in her ear

"You certainly would make some man extremely happy" Naraku said leaning close to her, Sango felt her heart beat speed up some as she too leaned forward.

Just as their lips lightly brushed against each other's Naraku pulled away "Um, Sango we can't…I think we should just keep our relationship professional"

Sango looked down and refused to let any tears fall that threated to emerge from her eyes and slowly nodded her head "Agreed"

"Are you guys ready to do it again?" Kagome asked fixing her wig as she sat at her dressing room mirror

"Yeah I'm ready are you Ayame?" Sango said applying a touch of lip gloss

"I'm ready especially after having such a wonderful date earlier with Lance" she cooed sitting next to Sango getting some light lipstick on.

The girls were getting ready to perform on the popular TV show 'Shikkon Time'. It had been one month since their album drooped and it had sold over 3.8 million copies all over the country. Now they were really at the 'Big Time'.

They all three wore nice light pink mid length dresses with white heels. As for the wigs Kagome had a nice mid length jet black, Ayame's fell to the neck and curled up in the back and was red, Sango's was a dark strawberry blonde that was the longest but still didn't pass her shoulders is curled at the ends.

Suddenly the heard a knock at the door "Five minutes to Showtime" the director said through the door.

"Ok guys let's do this again" Ayame said as the three of them went out the dressing room with smiles.

The shows announcer Jin Taoshi introduced them.

"Well the song that has been number one on the charts this week has been the latest single from The Melodies 'Come See About Me' and I don't know about all of you but I wanna hear them sing it so here they are the Melodies!"

**Kagome** (Sango and Ayame)

**I've been cryin'** (Boo hoo)

**Cause I'm lonely** (For you)

**My smiles have all turned** (to tears)

**But tears won't wash away** (the fears)

**That your never, ever gonna return **

**To ease the fire that within me burns**

**It keeps me** (Cryin' baby for you!)

**It keeps me** (Sighin' baby for you!)

**So won't you hurry**

**Come one boy and see about me** (Come see about me)

**See about me baby** (Come see about me)

**I've given up my friends just** (for you!)

**My friends are gone and you** (have too!)

**No peace shall** (I find)

**Until you come back and be mine**

**No matter what ya do or say**

**I'm gonna love you anyway**

**Keep on** (Cryin' baby for you!)

**I'm gonna keep** (Sighin' baby for you!)

**So come on hurry**

**Come on boy and see about me** (Come see about me)

**See about your baby** (Come see about me)

**Sometimes up** (Up!)

**Sometimes down** (Down)

**My life's so unsatisfied **

**With you not around**

**From my arms you may be outta reach**

**But my heart says your hear to keep**

**It keeps me** (Cryin' baby for you)

**It keeps me** (Sighin' for you)

**So won't you hurry**

**Come on boy, see about me** (Come see about me)

**See about your baby** (Come see about me)

**Ya know I'm so lonely** (Come see about me)

**I love you only** (Come see about me)

**See about me baby…**

The crowd went wild as usual, the girls took a bow it was very obvious that they had become superstars.

'Tonight we are talking about the newest girl group on the scene the Melodies, these girls are truly supreme. They are classy and elegant, the Higurashi triplet sisters have achieved major stardom with the release of their debut album Meet The Melodies on the Gold Star Record label. The album includes standards such as Where Did Our Love Go, Move (Outta My Life), Come See About Me, Baby Love, and When the Lovelight Starts Shining. Gold Star president Naraku Kazuma says he's extremely proud of his new group and that these girls are blazing a trail across Japan at such a fast rate you won't believe, they are currently working in their second album due to drop early next year, well fans cannot wait and we only these girls all the success in the world'

"Turn the channel I wanna watch a movie before we have to go in tomorrow" Kagome said to Ayame coming into their bedroom with a bowl of popcorn.

It was happening all so fast the girls barely even got the time to just relax. From the money they had earned from the album and all the stage shows they bought themselves a condo in upper Kyoto their mom, grandfather and brother also lived in the building now too on the third floor.

"Well we have a press interview tomorrow after we finish our recording sessions" Sango said entering the room behind her.

"Oh guys this is great, we are true superstars everyone in Japan knows are names" Ayame was beyond happy.

"If you're going out with Lance tonight you might wanna cancel, Ayame you know we have to be up early tomorrow" Sango informed

"No I can't he leaves to go on his European tour tomorrow and he won't be back for six weeks…six whole weeks you know what that means"

"No having to wonder if you left your underwear in his back seat or at the hotel room" Sango said looking up.

Kagome chuckled before speaking up "Ayame…I just still do not understand why you keep seeing him"

"You just don't understand" Ayame said putting on her jacket.

"No I don't but why are you? You know that he is already married with a child on the way" Kagome said trying to get Ayame to see where she was coming from.

"Kagome are they living together No! so it's no big deal"

"Ayame I totally agree with Kagome why are you still seeing him" Sango chimed in "You know if he was really going to leave her he would have done it by now"

"You know what I think you two are just jealous that I'm the only who has been in a relationship and I'm the only one with a sex life so could you both please just get off my back!"

Ayame stormed out of the apartment leaving Kagome and Sango in an upset state. They knew she loved Lance but what Ayame didn't know or better yet was ignoring the fact that he was seeing another girl too.

"She won't learn, I mean he just wants a good time not a real serious relationship" Kagome said looking down'

"Don't worry either she'll come to her senses or he will have to bring her to them" Sango said looking at her phone.

"Well…I'm going out with Naraku tonight" Kagome said going towards the bathroom.

"Wait huh your going out with Naraku tonight?" Sango was a little taken back

"Yeah…well he just kept asking me to go out with him so just to get him to stop I told him I would"

"Why? You can't go out with our boss" Sango said getting up

"Sango calm down, you sound just like Inuyasha when I told him today at the studio" Kagome was a little surprised by her sisters outburst, she knew Sango did have a light crush on Naraku, and she knew they went out before

"I don't really care but I just don't know why you told him yes"

"Sango what's the big deal? It's a harmless date it doesn't mean anything" Kagome said in slight annoyance

"Fine, your right it's a harmless date go out and have a good time" Sango said returning to her cool calm demeanor.

"Thank you" Kagome said closing the bathroom door

"Inuyasha you almost finish putting down the new tracks on the album" Naraku asked

"Yeah I'm done, I think it will be another top selling album" Inuyasha said locking up the studio room.

"Yes well I have a date tonight" Naraku stated grabbing his jacket

"With who Kikyo" Inuyasha sighed hoping that's who it was, but he already knew the answer

"No with Kagome" Naraku said smiling at her name

"Oh…" Inuyasha was crushed he liked Kagome too, heck he was actually in love with her. "What about Kikyo"

"We're having some issues, she wants me to make her a movie star but I told her to wait for the right time" he said leaving out the room.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then" Inuyasha asked sounding a little upset "Tell Kagome I said hi"

"Sure, see you tomorrow pal" Naraku said going out to his car and starting it driving into the night to pick up Kagome.

Inuyasha stood there in his car looking into the sky and suddenly he got an idea for another new song to write for the girls.

'I think I just got a new idea for another single' he thought happily writing down some lyrics he was struck by inspiration tonight he smilied when he was done and looked it over grinning 'It will be titled Stop in the Name of Love'

**Ok guys heres chapter 3, yes Inuyasha likes Kagome (InuKag 4ever!) and yes Sango does have a crush on Naraku but Miroku comes into the picture later in the story like Kouga…**

**But please leave me some reviews! Thanks = )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay chapter 4 is here now I'm excited about doing this story, well lets pick up on Naraku and Kagome's date = )**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the InuYasha characters or the songs in this story just the OCs.**

Chapter 4

Kagome went outside to meet Naraku pulling up on the curb. She smiled and got in the car, when he greeted her with a red rose and a box of candy.

Kagome blushed as she took the gifts "Um…th-thank you Naraku"

"It's nothing Kagome" he smirked

As they were driving Kagome decided to ask him where they were going "So where are we going to eat out?"

"We're going to the Lotus Club" he grinned at her gasp

"Really that's the most exclusive club in all of Japan Naraku" she said with wide eyes

"Well you are a celebrity now, we can get in for free"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As they were seated Naraku pulled her chair out for her

"Oh thank you Naraku"

"Anything for such a big star" he said slyly

"Naraku stop it I'm not that big a star" Kagome said blushing and giggling

"Oh? Well according to the country you and your sisters are the best thing since sliced bread" Naraku said simply as he took a sip of his water

Kagome just blushed and began drinking her water too.

They had a great time just talking and eating their delicious meals, and just talking about anything that came to mind. After their date Naraku had somehow managed to get Kagome to agree to go back to his place with him for a movie.

"Wow this is a nice place you have" Kagome said admiring his huge condo.

"Thank you it can be rather lonely" he said getting champagne and two glasses.

"You don't have a girlfriend or anything" she said sitting on his comfortable couch.

"No, well Kikyo seems to think we're an item but I don't have those feelings for her" he said pouring the champagne into the glasses and joining her on the couch.

Kagome slowly took a sip noticing of how close Naraku was to her "Well um is there anyone that you do have feelings for…"

He looked down and then back up into her eyes "Yes…there is" he said leaning in closer

Kagome gasped as she felt their lips touch, and before she knew it they were picking up speed with the kiss and tugging at each other's clothes.

Naraku had picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, he gently laid her down on the bed before removing his dress shirt and unhooking her dress. Kagome moaned as she felt the dress fall off her figure, feeling the ecstasy build up inside her.

He then removed her bra and panties and grinned at her expression, Kagome couldn't believe it here she was about to have passionate relations, with her boss but somewhere in the back of her mind a voice screamed NO!

As Naraku went to remove his pants Kagome stopped him "Naraku no, I-I can't" she said getting up and grabbing her clothes

"Why? What's wrong" he was completely confused and upset

"I'm just not all that ready to do this yet…I-I need some time to think" she said leaving out the room.

Naraku got up and grabbed her arm "Kagome wait…Ok I'll give you some time, but at least let me drive you home" he said putting his shirt back on.

"Okay…"

Neither of them spoke during the ride home but just glanced at each other occasionally, finally they pulled up to the apartment building.

"Kagome…I really am sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" Naraku said not looking at her.

"It's okay, it's not you it's me…I just need a little more time to get use to the idea of us dating" she said blushing.

"So does that mean…" he was cut off when she crashed her lips to his

"That means I'll see you tomorrow night" she said grinning and getting out the car leaving him grinning ear to ear, he waved to her as she went inside the building.

On the elevator Kagome's mind raced with thoughts of what had just happened 'Should I have just stayed and let that happen, well…it will happen in time…I just thought maybe me and Inuyasha would share something like that but oh well'

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day the girls were driving down to the studio, Ayame had made up with them and Kagome refused to tell Sango or Ayame about what had happened between her and Naraku at his apartment.

They entered the studio only to find Naraku and Inuyasha in Naraku's office.

"Hey girls" Inuyasha said smiling at them

"Hey" they answered

"Well girls, Inuyasha has written another great song for you guys that will go on the next album, so Inuyasha let them look over the lyrics and lets go to the recording booths" he said as Inuyasha handed them a copy of the song, which they fell in love with. The girls ran into the recording studio.

"Inuyasha well done, I think stop in the name of love will be another big hit, especially with the sound you put to it." Naraku said patting him on the back "There is just one problem"

"What's that?"

"Well um…I see you gave Sango and Ayame the second and third verses"

"Yeah…and?" Inuyasha asked a little suspicious

"Well nothing…it's just you know the fans expect Kagome to have lead on the really big hit singles"

"Well why can't Ayame or Sango can't sing lead too on the 'hit singles'…" Inuyasha was a little shocked that Naraku was saying this.

"Ok the image they are making speaks for itself" he said walking out the office and to the recording studio.

Naraku had given the girls a copy he had 'fixed' with Kagome doing the whole lead, and Inuyasha was a little miffed by it. As were Sango and Ayame, but regardless they recorded the song, and the second album was ready to be released.

Their second album 'The Melodies Sing Stop! In the Name of Love' was released that following week and is sold twice as much as their debut LP.

The girls were finally appearing at the Tokyo Palace which was a TV show that once you got on it you were know internationally.

"Okay guys are you ready" Kagome said putting on her wig

"Yeah I'm almost done with my eye shadow" Ayame said from her mirror

The girls were looking glorious once again. They all wore long white sleeveless gowns, with gold heels and matching long white gloves.

"I'm ready" Sango said coming out of the bathroom

"Sango that dress is looking kinda tight, you sure you didn't need a bigger size?" Kagome said looking at her sister.

"No I'm fine I can wear it" Sango knew it was a little tight

"Well someone's going jogging with me tomorrow morning after our press interview" Ayame said getting up from her chair.

They all chuckled as they went out to the wings ready to be introduced.

"Well tonight, we have three special guests and these girls are known for having hit singles such as Where Did Our Love Go, and of course Baby Love and come See About Me, but tonight they're here on the Tokyo Palace to sing their fourth hit single Stop in the Name of Love it must be those melodic girls, The Melodies!"

The crowd went wilder than ever as the girls went on the stage.

**Kagome **(Ayame and Sango)

All three: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart

**Won't you stop?**

**Baby baby I'm aware of where you go **

**Each time you leave my door **(Baby , baby)

**I watch you go down the street** (Baby, baby)

**Knowing you're other love, you meet** (Baby, baby)

**This time before you run to her** (Ooooohhh)

**Leaving me alone and hurt** (Think it all over)

**Haven't I been good to you** (Think it all over)

**Haven't I been sweet to you **

Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart

Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart

Think it all over **Baby, baby**

Think it all over

**I've known of you're **

**Your secluded nights** (Ooooooo)

**I've even seen her maybe once or twice** (Baby, baby)

**But is her sweet expressions** (Baby, baby)

**Worth more than my love and affection** (Baby, baby)

**This time before you leave my arms **(Oooooohh)

**And rush off to her charms** (Think it all over)

**Haven't I been good to you** (Think it all over)

**Haven't I been sweet to you **

Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart

Stop! in the name of love before you break my heart

Think it all over **Baby, baby**

Think it all over

**I've tried so hard, hard to be patient hoping you'll stop thin infatuation**

**But each time you are together I'm so afraid of losing you forever **

Stop! In the Name of love before you break my heart

Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart

Before you break my heart **(Baby, think it over)**  
Stop in the name of love **(Think it over, baby)**  
Before you break my heart **(Ooh, think it over, baby)**

Stop!

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**.,assssss

Now it was official the Melodies were known all over the globe, they were always mentioned in the paper, celebrity magazines, and were on TV just about every week. The girls had a pretty hectic schedule with live shows, interviews, and being on the road 300 days out of the year it was A LOT to handle.

Kagome was definitely the center of attention in the group, and in a lot of eyes she was the leader, the number one on her way to stardom, to some people it was like having a solo artist with background singers.

Kagome didn't like all the attention she was getting from everyone, she wanted them to be treated as a whole like equals.

All of this didn't bother Ayame but it did on some levels bother Sango. She didn't hate her sister, No not at all but she was a little miffed with Naraku. Sango didn't know what it was, she was a little annoyed by Naraku and Kagome still seeing each other Sango figured it was possibly a fatal attraction a fling like but it was turning into a little more than that.

She wasn't the only one in a more growing relationship Lance had asked Ayame to marry him, even though both Kagome and Sango didn't approve she accepted.

The girls were on their way to another press interview, well Ayame and Sango were on their way to get Kagome she was shopping at the mall.

The limo pulled up at the mall front only to see Kagome fighting her way through a sea of fans and quickly being pulled into the limo by her sisters and having the driver blast away from the lot.

Once she was in good Ayame decided to compliment Kagome on her new minx coat

"Wow Kagome that coat is extremely boss" Ayame said feeling the soft material.

"Thanks, Naraku bought it for me" she said sliding it off her body

Sango glanced at it briefly before answering "Yeah it's nice…"

"Uh…I asked him if he would take you guys ¾"

"No it's fine Kagome…I mean he was shopping for the star" Sango said a little sarcastically.

Kagome was about to speak up when they arrived at the magazine studio.

They got out and meet the interviewer

"Hello girls, nice to meet you" the man said shaking their hands

"Thank you for having us" Kagome said sitting down

"So let's get started, so Kagome how did it all start?"

"Well we use to sing together when we were younger, and Sango actually was the one who had started the group I wasn't really interested in singing back when we were in high school" Kagome said looking at Sango

"Is that true Sango you brought the group together?" he asked

"Yes I did, me and Ayame and our friend Rin sung together, and when she moved away we needed a replacement so we brought Kagome into the mix, and here we are now" Sango said smiling

He nodded writing down some notes "And is it true that you guys had a string of singles that didn't sale, hardly?"

"Yes" Ayame started "We had about seven singles that didn't really sell at all"

"Until we finally got Where did our love go written for us by our fabulous song writer Inuyasha Takashi" Kagome chimed in.

"And that was your big single correct"

"Yes" they all answered

"Well girls thank you for the quick interview for this small article but Kagome if we could get an interview with you next week" he asked looking hopeful

"With just…me" she said looking down

"Yes…is that ok"

Kagome didn't want to look at her sisters afraid of what she might see on their faces.

Ayame smiled and Sango too grinned "Well I guess that would be okay" Kagome said looking down.

**oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox**

"Guys where is Sango? We need to get this rehearsal done" Naraku said annoyed

This has been the second time she had been late to a rehearsal, and the week before this she missed some recording sessions.

"Um…maybe we can just come back tomorrow" Kagome softly said

"No Kagome, we can't this has to stop have a little talk with her once she gets here" he said

Suddenly the door flung open and Sango staggered in the door, she was wabbling like crazy.

"I'm here, I'm here" Sango said her voice slightly slurred

Naraku grabbed her by the arm "Are you drunk?"

Sango looked down "I-I hav-have had a drink…or two" she hiccupped between words.

"Okay take her back to the dressing room, we will just have to come back tomorrow afternoon, at 3:00 on the dot!" Naraku said walking over to Kagome and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sango glared at the sight of it as Inuyasha and Ayame dragged her back to the dressing rooms.

"Sango why are you drunk" Ayame asked sitting her in the chair next to hers "Inuyasha please go get some water for her"

He nodded going out to retrieve the bottle

"Ay-Ayame look at, loo-llo-look at her she think she is all that" Sango stuttered

"Who you mean Kagome" Ayame said getting a washcloth to wipe her sisters face down.

"Yeah, everybody wants to gi-give her all the att-attt-attention"

Ayame sighed she didn't know why Sango was drunk but it scared her because she had never seen her like this.

Sango began giggling "He-heyy Ayame, yo-you wanna know a secret? I-I think she is sleeping wit-with Naraku"

"Sango! Why would you say that"

"Yeah why would you say that!?"

Both of their eyes went to the doorway only to see Kagome there waiting for an answer.

"Kagome…uh ¾"

"No! Ayame, I'm gonna say this, yo-you are screwing our boss!" Sango said leaving the room leaving both girls mouths wide open.

"I'll go take her home and talk to her" Ayame said getting up and following her.

Kagome only sat at the mirror and started to cry slightly because what Sango said was true.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day the girls were at the studio getting ready to rehearse their next single 'Heavy, Heavy'.

Sango still wasn't speaking to Kagome, but she decided to try and get through this session. In the dressing rooms the girls were getting dressed, the wigs were nice, Sango and Ayame's were the same. Both of which were red brunette. They were mid length that both fell to their shoulders, Kagome's was up with the bang on her right side fell to her shoulder.

"Ok guys here we are recording Heavy, Heavy" Inuyasha said through the booth watching the cameras.

The music started, and the girls walked through the smoke

**Kagome **(Ayame and Sango)

Heavy, heavy you got so heavy baby

Heavy, heavy you got so heavy on me

**You use to be so light and free **

**You use to smile at me**

**You use to walk and dance away**

**You never had to talk, talk, talk**

**Heavy, heavy** (talk, talk, talk)

**You got so heavy baby** (talk, talk, talk)

**Heavy, heavy **(talk, talk, talk)

**Heavy, heavy, heavy, heavy**

As the dance break came, Sango then noticed that all the cameras were on Kagome and she walked off the set extremely ticked.

Both Kagome and Ayame ran off set behind her.

"Sango are you crazy?" Ayame asked following

"What have I done Sango?" Kagome asked right on her older sisters tail "Why won't you talk to me?"

"You stole our dream Kagome, and my…" Sango trailed off

"I stole what! Sango what did I steal!"

She stopped and was about to answer when Naraku ran up to them "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing boss!"

He took Sango by her arm "Look what is going on lately you have been very irresponsible"

Sango couldn't look at him, when he did the unexpected he kissed her on the lips. Sango then put her arms around his neck as his arms encircled around her waist.

When they pulled apart Sango blushed "Why did you just do that"

"Just to be nice, come on Sango what's wrong?"

She looked down, Naraku tilted her head up "Look why don't you come over to my place tonight and we can talk"

Sango thought for what seemed like an eternity until she answered "Okay…"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

That Thursday the girls were set to appear on the Dean Toshiba Show again, they were singing their second hit single off their second album 'Back in My Arms Again'. They were getting ready, they were going on right after Kikyo and The Kimonas.

Kikyo came in the room and spoke up

"I hope you girls do good tonight, you better watch how we do it come on girls" she called to the rest of her group: Lacey, Shima, and Kagura.

"What a bunch of stuck up bitches" Ayame said as she went back to adjusting her make up.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"And we're back now tonight we have the lovey girl group Kikyo and The Kimonas famous for their hit songs like Heat Wave, and Quicksand, are here singing their hit record Dancing In the Street! So here they are and let's hear it for them" Dean announced as the crown started applauding.

The music started and it was a very catchy beat after all Inuyasha wrote it for them.

**Kikyo** (Lacey, Shima, & Kagura)

**Calling out around the world**

**Are ya ready for a brand new week**

**The summers here, and the time is right**

**For dancing in the street**

**They're dancing in Chicago** (dancing in the street)

**In New York City** (dancing in the street)

**All we need is music** (sweet, sweet music)

**Sweet music**

**They'll be music everywhere**

**They'll be swing and swaying**

**And records playing**

**Dancing in the street oooh!**

**It doesn't matter what you wear**

**Just as long as you are there**

**So come on every guy grab a girl**

**Everywhere around the world**

**They'll be dancing** (dancing in the street)

**They're dancing in the street** (dancing in the street)

**This is an invitation across the nation**

**A chance for folks to meet**

**They'll be laughin' and singing**

**And records swingin dancing in the street** (dancing in the street)

**Philadelphia, PA** (dancing in the street)

**Baltimore and D.C. now** (dancing in the street)

**Can't forget the twilight city** (dancing in the street)

**All we need is music sweet music **(sweet, sweet music)

**They'll be music everywhere **(music everywhere)

**They'll be swing and swaying and records playing **

**Dancing in the street Ooooooh!**

**It doesn't matter what you wear just as long as you are there**

**So come on every guy grab a girl**

**Everywhere around the world**

**Their dancing** (Ooooooo)

**Dancing in the street** (dancing in the street)

**Across the ocean to you, me and you we're dancing tin the street** (dancing in the street)

The music faded out as the crowd went wild, as the girls took a bow.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame looked at the crowd thinking of how great their reaction was but they liked the song too.

"Well thank you Ms. Kikyo" Dean said walking over to them for a quick interview

"Are you guys ready to do this" Kagome asked they both nodded at her. Kikyo and her group then exited the stage and smirked at the sisters as they walked pass.

"Well up next we have the delightful headliners The Melodies! So let's bring them out"

The crowd went into a frenzy as usual as the girls went onstage and he beat kicked up

Kagome (Sango and Ayame)

**All day long I hear my telephone ring**

**Friends calling giving their advice**

**From the boy I love I should break away**

**Cause heartache he'll bring one day**

(Oooooooo) **I listened once to my friends advice**

**But it's not gonna happen twice**

(Oooooooo) **Cause all advice ever got me **

**Was manly long and sleepless nights!**

(Oooooooo!)

(All three) I've got him back in my arms again! Right by my side

I've got him back in my arms again! So satisfied! (Oooooooo)

**It's easy for my friends to say to let him go**

**When I'm the one who needs him so**

**It's the love that makes me strong**

**Without him I can't go on**

(Oooooooo) **This time I'll live my life at ease**

(Oooooooo) **Being happy with whom I please**

(Oooooooo) **Each time we make romance**

(Oooooooo) **I'll be thankful for the second chance**

(Oooooooooo!)

(All three) But now he's back in my arms again! Right by my side

I've got him back in my arms again! So satisfied (Ooooooo)

**How can Ayame tell me what to do, when she lost her love so true**

**And Sango she don't know, cause the boy she loves is a Romeo!**

(Ooooooo) **I listened once to my friend's advice but it's not gonna happen twice**

**Cause all advice ever got me** (No, No, No!)

**Was many long and sleepless nights** (No, No, No! Oooooooo)

(All three) I've got him back in my arms again, right by my side! I've got him back in my arms again! So satisfied (Ooooooo!)

**I'm satisfied so satisfied **

**I'm satisfied, I'm satisfied** (Satisfied! Ooooooo)

**Okay there's chapter 4, hope everyone liked it**

**PLEASE PLEASE Give me more REVIEWS! = )**


End file.
